Sorry I Asked
by Shyra Rhoades
Summary: Raven is dealing with her overwhelming emotions while BB's beast is showing himself some more. In all this, Raven is hunting for Terra's cure to keep BB happy and Slade is rearing his ugly head for the empath. Big BBRae. Enjoy! Chapter 7 is up!
1. The First Encounter

**A/N:** Hey guys! So, I only have one other story and it is a Dramione. I've kinda hit a brick wall in that one because of so many ideas for this new one. So, here I go! Please be sure and review for me! 3 Btw, this is a complete BbRae fic. It has the StarRob in it and will involve Slade. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

She felt cold. Inside and outside, and she didn't know how to fix it. It was the kind of cold that hurt, that burned you.

She sat in her dark room as books flew all around her turning pages and halting long enough for her to glance at the page and read. The dark haired Titan sighed as she heard her stomach growl lowly. She had been awake for hours and had yet to get herself food. She stood and slowly put away the books in their places as she walked to the door.

She made her way to the kitchen, dreading each step. The door slid open and she observed the room around her. No one was there. She glanced at the clock on the wall and it read 6:00am.

_I need to get more sleep._ She told herself.

_But you wouldn't want to disappoint him now would you._ A voice from the back of her head retorted. She scowled to no one and immediately set to making herself a cup of tea and some oatmeal. Raven lazily rubbed her eyes and yawned as the doors opened to reveal the Boy Wonder.

"Mornin'" He said as he sat at the bar still half asleep. Raven nodded at him slightly as she turned to get her cup out of the cupboard. Her teapot began to whistle lightly as the two sat in silence. Robin finally spoke up to fill the void. "So, find out anything yet?"

"No." Raven answered sullenly. "None of my books have shown me anything worth using yet."

"Not even for Slade?" Though Raven couldn't see his eyes through the mask, she could feel his hopeful gaze burning into her. She shook her head and he sighed. "Well, it's only been a few days. What could you expect right? Don't kill yourself over this though Raven."

"I won't." She said as she finished making her meal and headed down the hall to her room. In her haste to get the hot bowl out of her hand, she didn't notice a certain changeling coming out of his room to greet the morning. The two collided sending Raven's hot tea on to Beast Boy's head and her oatmeal onto Raven's own lap as she fell to the floor.

"Owwww!" Beast Boy said as he shook his head violently. He turned into a large dog and shook his fur until he was dry, then changed back to look at Raven. "Sorry Rae."

Raven stared at him icily as she brushed off the oatmeal from her cloak. "It's nothing Beast Boy. My fault."

Beast Boy frowned at her barely whispered words and looked at the dark circles under her eyes.

"You okay?" He asked as he offered her a hand to stand. "How's the research for Terra going?"

Raven's eyes squeezed shut as she quickly turned to a black form and teleported to her room. She urged her emotions to stay under control as she sat cross-legged on her bed. "Azarath..Metrion...Zinthos.."

"Raven?" A knock sounded at the door. "Raven? What's up?"

"Go away Beast Boy. I'm trying to concentrate." Her voice was cold.

"Raven, why are you so tired and upset?"

"Maybe it's the fact that you made me spill my first meal in three days all over my last clean outfit." She spat as a book blew off the shelf violently, the pages ripping themselves out. "Now go away so I can continue locking myself in here to find the cure for the precious little traitor you all keep bugging me about!"

It was quiet on the outside of the door and Raven was scared that her powers had done something to Beast Boy this time. She flung herself off the bed and slid the door open quickly. On the otherside stood a confounded Beast Boy. At least, that's what Raven thought at first. But then she noticed he wasn't confused or hurt...or any of it. He was mad..at her.

"You just didn't like her because you were jealous." Beast Boy said dangerously. Raven noticed that his eyes were slightly darker than normal and she felt a shiver run up her spine. "Terra has always been a better fit to this team than you. She's fun and sweet, while you are just a filthy rotten demon who can't even make friends without risking the planets' safety."

Raven felt a stab of pain at his words and moved to close her door. Beast Boy's foot was in the way as he stepped into her room angrily. "Beast Boy, get out."

"You never liked Terra because she was pretty and smart. Everything that you could never be to us." Raven backed away from him as he spoke until she found her back against the wall. She looked up into Beast Boy's face just now realize how much he had grown in the past few months. He snarled at her. "Star was never an issue because, hell, listen to the crap that comes out of her mouth once in awhile. But Terra just made you seem like scum. Her presence here put you in your place once and for all."

Raven shivered as he ran a hand across her cheek and growled lowly. "She made you realize your feelings for me and that you could never have me because you can never be good enough. A half demon like you. Ha. Yeah right. You filthy witch.

Raven quickly broke down in tears and felt her knees buckle as he told her this. She saw Beast Boy shake his head and blink in confusion as he looked at the girl infront of him on the floor.

"Rae...Raven?" He said slowly. A light exploded nearby and it caused him to jump. He knelt to her.

"Just leave!" Her pillow exploded in a flurry of feathers as Beast Boy touched her arm gently.

"Raven I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me..I just-"

"You spoke the truth! Now GET OUT!" A blast of dark energy came from Raven and thrust Beast Boy into the wall just outside her door. He looked at her stunned at the door came to a close and locked itself. He pounded on the door as he heard the chaos ensuing just beyond the door.

"Raven..." He said quietly before turning and walking off down the hall to his own room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, my next chapter will be a lot longer than this one. This is mostly like a test run. Haha. If I get enough good reviews I will continue with it! Please review. At least 3 or 4 until the next chapter is posted! 3


	2. The Deal

**A/N:** So, I got some great reviews for this and decided to finish it up. Please R&R.

Warning: SELF MUTILATION. It's not really a whole lot but still...lol.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Teen Titans. :(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

Beast boy sighed as he sat in his room waiting. Raven had kicked him out just hours before and had no longer been heard from. He rolled over on his top bunk, now laying on his back with his head dangling off the side. He couldn't remember what had happened exactly with Raven, but something was repeating in his mind, and he just knew he must have said and done it to Raven. All of his mean thoughts he'd always kept trapped inside, but he never intended to release them.

Sure, Beast boy had had a thing for Raven, but that was until Terra came around. Raven was cold, sarcastic, and vicious. Terra was warm, funny, and sweet. Raven always treated him like dirt. How could he have loved someone like that?

_You couldn't_. A voice said in Beast boy's mind. But, the voice sounded like a low primal growl. _It was never love that you felt for her. It was pity.  
><em>

Beast boy sat up startled and looked around his room. It was just him in the chaos and mess. "Hello?"

_Yes. I'm not really here Beast boy. I'm you._ Beast boy shivered slightly as he tried to remember that voice. _I'm your Beast._

"No. You. . .You can't be. We got rid of you."

_You can never be rid of me._ A low chuckle sounded in his ears._ I control your whole being, Beast boy. And there is something you want, I'm here to help you get that._

"What do you mean?" Beast boy said as he suddenly felt his skin go hot and his vision blur slightly. The voice grew louder as it chuckled with malice. Beast boy felt himself loose control as one word sounded in his mind.

_Terra._

* * *

><p>Raven stood looking in the mirror. She pulled her hair this way and that. Smoothed out her uniform (before finally deciding to just change into normal clothes so the uniforms could all be sent off the he wash). Touching her face. Staring into her eyes and covering her jem on her forehead. But, no matter what she did Beast boy's comment could not leave her.<p>

_"You never liked Terra because she was pretty and smart. Everything that you could never be to us."_

In a way, she always knew Best boy never liked her. But she'd never thought he would take it that far. So far as to insult her, abuse her, cause her to hate herself more than she already did. Raven looked at her mirror solemnly letting her eyes scan down her body. She relished in her violet eyes and her grey skin all the way down to her scarred wrist. She lifted her arm and stared at the lines there. Almost all of them had been put there before she had met the Titans. The newest ones were right after the incident with Malichior-but that was so long ago. A knot twisted at her stomach as she felt her skin go clammy.

_"You could never have me because you can never be good enough. A half demon like you. Ha. Yeah right. You filthy witch."_

Raven reached her hand into the black bound jewelry box that sat atop her dresser. She slowly pulled out a razor blade and held it gently on her left arm and pressed down, slicing just a little before she saw red.

"Raven?" A voice sounded from out side the door. She scrambled to put it away and quickly pulled on a small jacket she'd had and hurried to the door. She opened it just a crack to see Beast boy standing there.

"What do you want?" Her voice was flat as she peered up into his eyes. They were dark again.

"I just wanted to talk." He said. His voice sounded husky and deeper than normal. Raven sighed.

"Then talk."

"Can I come in?" He said slowly.

"No." Raven held the door in place and glared at him. Beast boy slowly reached into the crack and shoved the door open violently. She stepped back in shock and coughed regaining composure. She felt Beast boy's eyes scan over her and he chuckled.

"Normal clothing Rae? That's not like you." She saw his nose scrunch up slightly and slowly moved her arm out of view. Beast boy grabbed it with speed and pull up the sleeve. He laughed and Raven felt goosebumps cover her arm. That wasn't Beast boy's laugh. He smiled evilly at her and pinch the cut causing her to hiss in pain.

"You can bleed all you want Raven. But that'll never get the evil out of you." He chuckled and let go of her hand roughly. She glared at him as she fixed her jacket sleeve.

"You said you wanted to talk. So talk." She bit back at him. He sat on her bed and looked around the room.

"Yes. I did say that didn't I."

"Well then. Get on with it so I can go to sleep for once." His eyes traveled to her and he smiled.

"That's just the thing Raven. You can't sleep. Not until you bring her back." He lay back on her bed and laughed. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Beast boy-"

"No." He smiled and stood back up at her. "You should be able to tell by now Raven. I'm not Beast boy. No., I'm the Beast and I intend to get Beast boy exactly what he wants."

"What do you-"

"Let me finish, witch." Raven winced at the words as he walked towards her. "True he is still here. But he can't see, hear, or feel what happens when I am in control. I can though, when he is, and I can influence him too."

"But I-"

His hand flew across her face as she felt herself hit the floor. She looked up with him and touched her face gently feeling the blood that was dripping from her mouth. He smiled evilly as he crouched down and gripped her arm and dragged her back to her feet. "What did I tell you about interrupting me?"

Raven looked at him trying to hide the fear in her eyes. He leaned towards her slowly and she felt her heart race a little. His tongue darted out and licked the blood from the corner of her mouth.

"I know that you have the answers Raven. How you can help Beast boy out, and I want you to put them to use." Raven felt her self shake a little as his face pulled away until they were inches apart. He stared intently and dangerously into her eyes. "I'll be watching you."

Slowly Raven watched as Beast boy blinked his eyes back to their bright green. "Rae? Are you okay?"

She nodded slightly. "Could you let go of me Beast boy?"

"Yeah sure." He released his grip on her and stepped back. "Why am I in here?"

"You'd said you needed to talk to me." Raven said curtly as she crossed the room to a book shelf. The Beast had said she knew how to help Best boy. . .he had been right. She just hoped this was the same way of helping he had meant.

"Oh. . .I did?" He scratched his head gently as he thought. Raven looked at the covers of her books and sighed.

"Look Beast boy, if this is about what happened a couple of hours ago forget about it." She said coldly as she pulled a book from the shelf and then levitated it to her bed. "I have work to do."

"Is that blood Raven?" He said. She froze for a second as he walked over to her. "I smell blood and you have a spot on your jacket-sleeve and mouth."

"It's nothing. I just bit the inside of my cheek earlier and wiped the blood there. I guess I just didn't get all of it." She walked briskly passed him and went to her closet. She grabbed another jacket and hurriedly changed into it before he could see her arm. Then she went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans. "Now if you don't mind I have somewhere I need to be."

"You are going out?" He asked as he watched her walk to the bathroom. "Maybe I'll go with you, we could hang out."

"No. It's fine." She called back before coming back out and grabbing a black shoulder bag. "Besides, you wouldn't wanna hang out there anyways."

"Is it one of those creepy places you like to go." He asked as he cringed away from the glare she shot him.

"Not exactly. It's not all dark." She slowly put on a pair of shoes and looked at him. He was looking at her with suspicion. "What?"

"Nothing, Rae. I just never knew you to wear these kind of clothes, go out to places that aren't dark, or to talk to me like this." He said as he walked over towards her. He smiled sweetly and it caused her heart to pound more. "It's nice. I like it."

"Well, don't get used to it." She said coldly. She stood and faced away from him forcing herself to stay cold. She picked up the book and placed it in her bag.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" He asked again.

"Yes." She quickly phased through the floor in raven form.

She turned back as she emerged from the stony floor and bit back the tears in her eyes. Maybe she could have had a chance with Beast boy. . .but it was too late now. What the Beast had asked her to do would change that for good. Beast boy would once again forget about Raven, just like everyone else did that last time Terra came back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>So I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter! :) Please give me reviews. 3 or 4 to continue.

In the next chapter:

What did the Beast ask Raven to do? How will this affect the Titans? Join me next time for chapter 3. :)


	3. Slade

**A/N:** Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Teen Titans. :(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

Raven sat slowly on the ground and looked up at Terra's stone features.

"Let's hope I don't regret this." She said silently as she sat cross legged on the floor. She pulled the book out of her bag and opened it slowly. She turned to page 394 and drew, with her powers, the matching symbols around herself and Terra. "Azarath Metrio Zinthos."

Raven closed her eyes and sighed letting one tear fall from her cheek.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

This was a lot to give up. But she loved him, and wanted him to be happy.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

She had to do this, for Beast boy.

* * *

><p>The Titans were all sitting around their rooms when suddenly the entire town was enveloped in light. It was a bright yellow flash, and it dimmed slowly. Robin, the Boy Wonder, jumped from his bed and watched the light as it faded.<p>

"Titans!" He called. Soon they were all in the living room. "Cyborg-"

"My reading says that was across town. . ." He said slowly. He looked up in shock. "In Terra's tomb."

"Where is friend Raven?" Starfire asked slowly.

"She said she was going out." Beast boy answered. "I talked to her about 10 minutes ago and she took this big book with her and everything."

"No. . ." Robin said angrily.

"What does this mean Robin?" Starfire touched his shoulder gently.

"It means she may have made a huge mistake, Star. . .Titans Go!"

* * *

><p>"Tsk tsk tsk. You should really take better care of yourself." Raven felt groggy as she blinked her eyes open. It was bright but fading as she coughed softly. She looked around her. She was still in Terra's tomb, but infront of her stood Slade. "Hello Raven. . .Did you miss me?"<p>

"Slade." She stood slowly and glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come back Raven." He smiled and walked towards her. "For you."

Raven jerked away but Slade caught her hair tightly causing her to be jerked back roughly. She was pulled flush against his body and he clamped a hand over her mouth roughly so she couldn't speak.

"I've always thought you were. . .more interesting than the others, Raven. I've had my eye on you for quite some time." His breath was hot against her ear and she struggled violently with him. He laughed. "You seem more broken than before, Raven. And it's always the broken ones who do the most damage."

Footfalls and yells could be heard not far and Slade laughed again. "They won't save you Raven. When the time comes, I will get my use out of you."

And then he was gone. Raven looked around her as the other four Titans came into the tomb.

"Raven!" Robin yelled as he approached her. "What do you think you are doing? You shouldn't have come here alone!"

"Robin, I-"

"No! NO EXCUSES! I told you to talk to me before you did something like this!" Robin's face was turning red as the others watched Raven shrink away from their leader.

"But I did talk to you-"

"And I told you no to that one! We talked about the risks and I told you not to do it! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"Robin-" Starfire stepped in slowly and reached for his arm. "Please inform us as to the goings on."

"Tell them Raven. Tell them the risks of this spell, the uncertainties." Robin spat as he was surely glaring at her. Raven's eyes cast to the floor.

"This spell didn't have a way to delegate which of them would come back, or how. . .on one hand the person would come out the same as ever. On the other they would share my being until they. . .until they consumed it through energy." Raven breathed in a shaky breath.

"What do you mean by 'which of them?'" Beast boy said slowly. All eyes fell on Raven. "And which one was it?"

"They came back just the way they were. . ." Raven said slowly. A tear slide down her cheek and the others gasped. "I'm sorry guys. . ."

"What happened?" Cyborg said slowly. "Raven?"

"Slade. . .It was Slade who came back." There was a small pause before anyone reacted to what she had said. All of a sudden, Raven was thrust back against the wall nearest to her by a green hand. It lifted her off her feet and she coughed for air. Raven looked at Beast boy's dark eyes and felt chills again. She gasped out, "Please! I'm sorry. . .I tried!"

Raven coughed for air and clawed at his hand. He growled lowly and threw her to the ground. "You should have tried harder! Do it again!"

"I can't!" Raven said. Beast boy lunged for her again but Starfire caught him and held him back from her.

"Friend Beast boy! Please do not hurt Friend Raven, she did not mean for this to fall upon us." She pinned his arms behind his back and they all looked at Raven. She looked at Beast boy and touched her tender neck that was just now bruising.

"I'm sorry Beast boy." She said softly before phasing her and her book back to the tower.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, I know I said I was going to wait, but I couldn't lol. So now 2 in one day! :D Anyways please review. :)

**In the next chapter:**

Is Terra really not coming back yet? What are Slade's plans with Raven? Will Beast boy apologize? Does he even know? Stay tuned!


	4. Day and Night

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Teen Titans. :(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

"Raven, open the door."

A loud rapping could be heard as Raven looked up from where she sat. She hadn't slept for days, not since she released Slade and Beast boy attacked her and was placed in the med bay. She felt groggy and sick but just blamed it on the full moon that was going to be approaching tonight.

"Raven?" Robin had been knocking at her door for hours, much longer than the Cyborg and Starfire, who gave up after a few minutes. She sighed and waved a hand to open the door. Robin came in with a huff.

"Raven, what have you been doing locked up in here for days. We have needed you." He paused and looked at her. She looked exhausted and sick. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I've just been. . .reading." She stood up and placed a book on her dresser.

"You aren't trying that spell again are you?" There was a small silence. "Raven, you know that that spell could only be used once. The other we talked about is unacceptable. You know the risks."

"I know, Robin. I wasn't looking for that one. I was studying more on the one I used and why it went wrong." Raven spoke in a small voice. Robin scoffed.

"Raven we know why it went wrong. You didn't wait until you found a better one to use. You just went ahead to handle it yourself because you thought you could." Robin turned away from her and started towards the door. "Next time come approve the idea from me. We don't want another incident like this and we certainly don't need another incident like Trigon."

He slammed the door and Raven felt tears in her eyes.

"Dammit!" A few items around her room exploded violently as she tried to keep hold of her emotions. _I can't do anything right can I? _She felt her neck gently where dark bruises she was too weak to heal lay and sighed.

Raven reached into her jewelry box again and pulled out the razor she'd hidden days ago. She placed it on her arm again and felt the sweet relief as she drew blood.

"Shouldn't be destroying that pretty skin of yours." Raven jumped and looked behind her. Slade stood in her room with his arms crossed over his chest. Raven dropped the razor back into the box and faced him.

"Slade. What do you want with me?" She spat venomously.

"I'm afraid I don't disclose my plans to anyone, Empath. But I do feel obliged to tell you that what you did to resurrect me. . .well it's going to be taking a toll on you." He walked slowly to her bookshelf and aimlessly pulled one down. He opened it slowly and looked at her. "You've been looking in the wrong books."

"What do you know about it?" Raven said trying to contain her fear. "I used the exact symbols in this book, the spell worked fine. It just brought the wrong person."

"Wrong, Raven. Maybe you should have read here." He held the book out to her and she slowly took it. It had a picture of the symbols from the other book, accept for one. This one was a spiral that didn't connect while the other did. She looked up shocked at Slade. "I went back to the tomb and looked at the symbols once more. It really is pitiful. . .one little mistake and now you're life will never be the same."

He whipped around and gripped her neck forcing her to look at the words on the page. "Read it. Out loud."

"'_Only to see, only to feel_

_Only to wish this weren't so real_

_Caller upon the trapped soul_

_You will now never be alone_

_Ressurection to life_

_Sharing the Strife_

_One comes by day_

_The other by night._'"

Raven looked at Slade with fear in her eyes. "No."

"Read more than that, Empath." He snarled. "Read the words, not the translation of the spell."

She looked back at the book dreading the words she was to read. "'This spell, though dark, was made for those who have lost loved ones. When preformed. . .the spell caster and the loved one. . .become together. They are as day and night. This curse causes the two souls to share one body. One by day, and the other by night.'"

Raven felt the book drop from her hands as her knees shook. Slade let go of her causing her to fall more. He picked up the book and chuckled continuing to read. "'This spell does not take affect until the first full moon after it has been cast.' That seems to be tonight. Oo, look here. 'When preforming this spell, be sure that there is only one soul around in need of resurrection. If not, the one that died first will come back fully alive while the second will share the body.' Looks like you will have an interesting night."

With that he was gone and Raven stared at the ground in shock. Her life was no longer her own. In just a few minutes the sun would rise and she would only be half. Was she to be day or night. _I'll be night, spells like this are based on aura and Terra's has always been sunnier than mine._ Raven stood.

"What am I going to tell the Titans?" She felt tears prick the corner of her eyes. "What am I going to tell Beast boy?"

* * *

><p>Beast boy woke up in the Med bay. He stretched and looked around him. "Why am I here?"<p>

_You attacked the Empath._ He heard the Beast tell him. _She deserved it after what she had done._

"What did she do?"

_She released Slade when she was supposed to have saved Terra. _ He heard a low growl. _That ignorant witch._

"Hey, calm down. At least she tried." He heard the Beast growl into submission as the doors opened.

"Friend Beast boy you are awake!" He was wrapped into Starfire's bone crushing hugs. "We have worried so about your health."

"uh. .. .Star...fire!" She released him back on to the bed and he breathed in roughly. "So, can I leave since nothing is really wrong with me?"

"Negative." Cyborg said as he came in the door. "I still need to run a few tests on you BB. You've had some weird brain waves going on."

"What do you mean by weird?" Beast boy chuckled slightly. _They can't find out about me Beast boy, or they will suppress me again. Then where will you be? Alone, again. I'm the reason that demon is getting Terra back for you. _

"I mean like the fact of your aggression. The way you attacked Raven yesturday-"

"I was mad. I didn't mean to." He said. Cyborg looked unconivenced and Beast boy looked down putting on his best face. "You know how I feel about Terra. . .I just let myself get out of hand."

"Beast boy, you choked her and then threw her across the room demanding she try a spell that could kill her. You bruised her BB." Cyborg sat on the bed next to Beast boy. "Maybe we should give her a little rest time before she continues looking for Terra. She's been working her ass off for weeks."

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Beast boy sighed. "Maybe we should do something for her! Tomorrow maybe we should all go out for pizza!"

"That sounds like something for you." Cyborg laughed. Then, he looked at Beast boy seriously. "You sure nothing is wrong with you?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I'm just tired too. Maybe a few days off would do us all some good." Beast boy smiled and stood from the bed. "So am I free to go? There's someone I'd like to apologize to."

Cyborg laughed slightly. "Sometimes I wonder why you are so hung up on Terra when you have an awesome girl at your fingertips."

He left the room smiling as Beast boy stood still trying to figure out what he'd meant.

* * *

><p>Raven stood atop the Titans tower watching as the tip of the sun was reaching the edge of the earth. She had read more on this transformation. It was to be full body, and the first time was excrutiatingly painful. Afterwards, they would both share the mind, but only one could control the body.<p>

Raven didn't want to tell the others yet. Not until it happened. She wanted them to see Terra, to have fun with her, to be happy the way they used to with Terra. What difference did it make if she wasn't there at the time. She never hung out with them anyways.

The sun seemed to have leapt above the ocean and Raven felt tingles cover her arm. She felt as though a million fiery needles were being pressed into each nerve of her body. She let a scream erupt from her mouth, but it wasn't her own. It was Terra's. Slowly, Raven's short dark hair became long and blonde, her amethyst eyes turned bright blue, and her grey skin turned a light tan. Raven's vision of the world blurred as she felt herself jerked back by the stomach. She fell flat on the ground and looked around her.

It was a plain blank room with a large screen across the front. From that screen was everything her eyes were seeing. . .Terra's eyes now. Suddenly, Raven felt panic and sensed it was Terra.

"Terra, Terra! Can you hear me?"

"Raven! Where are you? What's going on? How did I get here?" Terra's voice was scared and strained from having been locked up for so long.

"Calm down. I brought you back, but in the wrong way I had planned." Raven sighed. "You might want to sit down while I tell you everything."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**In the next chapter:**

Will Raven find a way to have them both have their own bodies? What will the Titans say? Is Slade the key to finding a way out of this problem? And just what is he planning? Stay tuned!


	5. What I Desire

**A/N:** Yay!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Teen Titans. :(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

"So, let me get this straight. I am me until sundown, then you become you until sunrise?" Terra said slowly to thin air. Raven's voice answered back in her head.

"Yes, but it won't be for long. I'll be using my nights to study up on how to fix this so we each have our own bodies back-"

"But, I won't be turned to stone again will I?" Terra's voice rang horrified.

"No, I won't let that happen. Okay?" Terra nodded her head knowing Raven would feel it and sigh. "Don't forget about Slade in all of this. I still don't know what he wants with me, but-"

"Since we are sharing a body, I need to be on guard. Yeah, I know." Terra laughed slightly and stood up. "So, can we go tell the others now?"

"I. . I don't know." Raven began but she was cut off by realizing that Terra had already headed down off of the roof and down the stairs. "Terra! Terra! Listen to me!"

It was too late. Terra turned the corner into the living room where Beast Boy and Cyborg sat playing their video games. Beast Boy froze when he saw her and Cyborg looked at him before doing the same.

"Terra?" They both breathed.

"In the flesh!" She smiled brightly and was quickly enveloped in Beast Boy's arms. Raven felt a pang in her heart of how sweet the gesture felt, even though it was not her own body at the moment. Both of them were picked up by Cyborg before breaking apart when he set them down.

Beast Boy grabbed her wrist and dragged her down the hall. "Come on! We gotta go tell Raven! She'll be so happy!"

Raven scoffed and folded her arms. "Tell him Terra. You need to tell them about it now."

"Actually Beast boy. . ."

"I can't believe you are actually here! Robin will be happy, maybe he'll apologize to Rae! You can join the team again! Your old room is just the way it used to be! I-"

"Beast boy." Terra said firmly. He continued on.

"made sure that everyone left your stuff alone and kept it clean. Probably the only thing I ever have. Ha ha." When they reached Raven's door was the only moment when he paused. The door was open showing an empty room. "Hey, I wonder where she is."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you Beast Boy. She isn't exactly HERE right now." Terra pulled her arm away gently.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean. . .She's HERE...just not HERE here." Terra touched the side of her head lightly. "She's up here. In my mind, and we have to share her body because of the spell. I'm day and she's night."

"Oh. . .uhm. . .Ooookaaay?" Beast Boy said slowly scratching his head.

"You don't understand do you?"

"Nope not at all. But hey, doesn't matter right? Your here and now we can hang out again, like we used to." Beast Boy smiled goofily.

Raven, who had not been paying attention until Terra began to explain felt tears prick her eyes. Of course it wouldn't matter to him that Raven wasn't going to be around as much. As long as Terra was there.

_I'm sorry. . ._ She heard Terra think to her. She smiled gently and wiped her eyes.

"It's okay Terra. It's not your fault. He never wanted me anyways." Raven sighed and decided to meditate some before her time came. Terra on the other hand looked at Beast Boy with regret. The green changeling had always been so nice to her, but she had never thought he felt for her and she certainly had never felt for him either. Not in that way at least.

"Hey, we gotta go talk to Robin right." Terra said softly. "Let him ya know. . .in on the details."

Beast Boy pouted a bit and nodded. "I guess."

"Then let's go."

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight. Raven cast a spell and brought Slade back to life instead of you. But, the spell causes you two to share bodies; one being day and the other night. Now Raven has to find a spell that will split you both. And all in the mean time, Slade is after Raven for something but won't get her until you are out of the way?"<p>

"Yes Robin." Terra replied as the entire team sat on the couch staring at her. "But I am coming back."

"This is most joyous news!" Starfire said as she flew to Terra suddenly and grabbed her in a hug. "Friend Raven has succeed in bringing back Friend Terra and all will be well!"

"Right. But Star you are missing a big piece of this. A important piece." Robin said slowly.

"Slade's back. He's out there right now, planning to snatch Raven up once she's completed this." Cyborg explained slowly. "We have to find out what he's planning, otherwise splitting them isn't going to be safe."

_Tell him I said I can handle myself._ Raven said to Terra. Terra laughed softly and the others looked at her.

"Oh, sorry. . .I was just. . .Uhm." She cleared her throat slightly. "Raven can still hear and speak to me. She said to tell you guys she can take care of herself."

"That sure was evident from this problem we're in." Robin scoffed. Raven felt slightly hurt and Terra looked at Robin.

"Robin, no need to blame her. She was. . .Pressured." Terra said softly. Raven felt her blood chill a little. _Do NOT tell them! Stop!_

"Pressured by what Terra." Robin said softly. Terra forced her eyes to not turn to Beast Boy and closed them instead. Raven was pleading with her to not rat him out, she cared about Beast Boy and did not want the team to hurt him or for him to blame himself.

"You know how she is." Terra said softly. "When she's the only one that can help she puts a lot of pressure on herself."

"Of course." Robin scoffed. "Just. . .We need to be careful. No more recklessness from anyone. Understand?"

The team nodded at him and Beast Boy smiled.

"Pizza anyone? To celebrate?" The team laughed as they all headed out of the room. Terra paused slightly and smiled.

"Thank you Raven. For everything you are doing." Terra said aloud.

_No problem._ Raven thought back. Then the demon closed her eyes to meditate until sundown.

* * *

><p>"That last piece is mine!"<p>

"NO way!"

"YES!"

Terra laughed at the chaos going on in front of her. The team was sitting at their favorite pizza place, and as usually they were all arguing over who got the last piece.

"I have a brilliant idea!" Starfire said as she clapped her hands. "Let us give it to Friend Terra as a welcoming! Or save it for Friend Raven!"

"Good idea Star." Terra said. "I'm sure Raven will be starving later."

"Okay." The boys grumbled softly. They packed up the pizza and started for the car. Suddenly Terra felt a slight pain.

"Guys, what time is it?" She said slowly.

"Uhm," Cyborg looked at his arm. "Almost 7 p.m. Why?"

"Nothing, can we get me back to the tower?" She smiled softly.

"Awwww I wanted to go to the arcade." Beast Boy kicked the street gently. "I guess we can go tomorrow."

They all got into the T-car and Cyborg sped off towards their home. Terra felt her stomach increasing in pain and she felt like she was going to throw up. By the time the group got to the tower, she felt dizzy.

"Are you okay Terra?" Beast Boy asked as the blonde girl slowly climbed out of the car.

"Oh. . .Yeah." Terra said softly. "I just, I'm gonna go inside."

The Titans watched as Terra stumbled inside clutching her burning stomach.

"What is wrong with Friend Terra?" Starfire asked slowly. "Is she having the pains of the stomach?"

"No Star." Robin said pointing to the falling sun. "It's sundown."

A scream came from inside and the team ran in to find Raven kneeling on the living room floor. She was panting heavily and her eyes were closed gently.

"Rae?" Beast Boy said gently. "Raven are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Raven croaked out softly. Beast Boy noticed that she still had the bruise around her neck.

"Do you need some help?" He offered his hand. She looked at it and stood up slowly herself before turning to the hall.

"I have to go." She said softly.

Beast Boy reached out for her. "Maybe you should rest a little. We can watch a movie or something."

"No. I have things to do." Raven rushed down the hall to her room with Beast Boy following her.

"What do you mean?" He asked as they reached her room. "Maybe I could help."

Raven spun on him angrily as he stepped into her room. "You weren't so intent on helping before. What's changed? The fact that Terra talked to you?"

"No." Beast Boy said softly. Terra, who was just coming to inside of Ravens mind sighed. _I'm sorry Raven._

"Maybe you should just leave Beast Boy." Raven said angrily. "I've got work to do."

"Robin said that you should-"

"I don't care what he said. It's our bodies and minds. It's our choice." She turned away and pulled books off the shelf. "I'm not gonna hurt your precious Terra, so no need to worry about her. Now leave."

"No." Raven placed the books on her bed softly and turned to scowl at Beast Boy. When she did, she discovered that he had closed the door.

"Beast bo-"

"Shut up." He snarled lowly. Raven felt a lump in her throat as she looked into dark green eyes. "You've got a lot of power, but don't talk to me like that witch. Obviously you can't do this on your own, so your going to let us help. Understood."

While he was talking, Beast moved closer towards Raven. He lifted her chin gently with his finger and smirked.

"You look completely appetizing when you are afraid." He leaned down towards her and grazed his fang against her ear causing her to shiver slightly. "Maybe, you will get some payment for completing this."

"I don't want anything from you." Raven said softly. He chuckled gently and stroked a finger down her neck as he let his tongue trace her jaw.

"You may think that." He softly bit Raven's skin and smiled. "You see, while I am trying to get Beast Boy what he desires. . .it is not what I desire."

_What does he mean?_ Terra asked. She had been quite silent most of the time, now she could feel Raven's fear growing.

"Beast Boy may desire Terra, but she's a bit too. . .golden for me." Beast pulled away slightly as he let his hand trail down to the small of Raven's back. "What I desire. . .is you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**In the next chapter:**

Will Raven find a way to have them both have their own bodies and get what she wants? Where is Slade? What will happen? Stay tuned!


	6. Split Personality

**A/N:** Hello my readers. I am so sorry its taken me so long to update this. I really am. Before I begin to explain why, I would like to tell you that if you wish to comment rude things on my stories, do it with a screen name. Don't hide behind "Guest" to where I can't let you know what you want to know.

But, I haven't been able to update because I just graduated from high school and I have been trying to get myself ready for college. On top of this, I am now the care-taker for my grandma 24/7. She had a stroke and is paralyzed on one side of her body so she cannot do anything for herself. Also, she is just like those typical old people on TV: always yelling, always needy, never satisfied. So, she keeps me quite busy. I also am a strong helper in my old drama club, meaning I find them scripts and such for class and competitions. And, I want to be a novelist of my own work so I have been busy with that as well.

I'm sorry that some post may take longer than you like, but if you have a problem do not curse at me or yell at me. Just ask me to write and I will. I did not know that I had people waiting on an update from me. So please, if I take more than a week and you just HAVE to read more, send me a message and let me know you are waiting.

Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six:<strong>

Raven felt goosebumps cover her arms as the Beast's breath traveled across her flesh. Beast desired her...but not Beast Boy. It was Terra that Beast Boy wanted, and his evil side craved Raven. Right now, in this state of mind, they were the perfect match. But Raven refused to allow her body to be shared, and she knew Terra felt the same about it as well.

Raven had always craved for another person's loving touch, but here in Beast's arms she felt dirty and useless. She shoved his shoulders roughly and merely because he was not expecting it, he stumbled back. Raven then shrouded him in black energy and snarled.

"What you desire doesn't matter, it's not your body. I would do anything to give Beast Boy what he wants. Anything. And just because you 'desire' me does not mean you are even worthy to have me." Raven brought her self close to him inside the energy and glared into his eyes. "If he wants Terra, he can have Terra. Because I would rather my heart be shattered than his. So you, you stay out of this."

A moment passed before anything was done, Suddenly, a roar erupted from Beast's throat. It was deep and raspy, and altogether terrifying. Raven stepped back slowly and watched as fangs burst from Beast's mouth and ripples of energy seemed to spread all over his body. Another roar came and Raven found herself covering her ears. She was shocked when her energy shield suddenly shattered and Beast fell to the ground convulsing slightly. Energy that was not her own filled the room and Raven felt her self thrown back against the wall. She heard loud voices outside of her door and her head was spinning. When the door opened she saw the other Titans standing there.

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled. Then his eyes drifted to Raven against the wall. "Raven! What's going on?"

"It's the Beast! He's back. . ." Raven felt Terra's voice slip out of her own mouth.

Starfire flew over to where Beast Boy was and stared at him. "Please friend Beast Boy, we are here to help."

She touched his shoulder and a jolt of energy traveled up her arm before throwing her out the door. Robin jumped and caught her before she hit the wall.

"Oh man. . ." Cyborg said. "What is he doing?!"

"I don't know. But we need to get to him somehow." Robin said standing up. As he did, a large jolt of Energy and a bright light filled the room pressing all of the Titans against the wall. A roar accompanied it that lasted for what seemed like eternity before they were all let go and the light began to fade. Raven looked up, and in the center of the room lay two Beast Boys, and right next to her lay Terra.

"Okay, so what just happened?" Terra asked looking around the room.

"Talk about a split personality." Cyborg said as he walked over to the Beast Boys. He nudged one of them with his foot. "What ever it was, these two are out cold."

"Let's get them to the infirmary. Those two too." Robin said pointing to Terra and Raven. Cyborg nodded and picked up both Beast Boys and headed out of the room. Raven looked at Terra who was looking back at her before tears filled her eyes. Terra laid her hand upon the ground gently and a small sob escaped from her mouth.

"Thank you, Raven. . .I don't know what happened just now. But you got me out of that statue..and that led to me being alive right now. Thank you." Raven found herself suddenly in the girl's arms with the tears soaking into her shoulder. Raven wrapped her arms around her awkwardly and patted her back.

"You're welcome."

"Not to break this up, but we need to do some scans on you two and make sure everything is okay." Robin said as the two pulled away from each other. The four of them followed Cyborg down to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>"So, from what we can conclude, what ever spell you two were under is now gone." Cyborg replied as he typed vigorously on the computer. "My scanners also don't detect either of your DNA left within the other so, you guys are scot-free."<p>

"Really?" Terra said with joy on he face. Raven on the other hand did not feel as ecstatic as Terra was. The other Titans though had seemed to put their focus from the two girls to the Beast boy situation where Robin stood staring at the scans.

"So what happened?" Cyborg asked him.

"Well, from what I can tell, it just seems like they split into two different Beast Boys and nothing else." Robin handed to clip board to Cyborg who started going over the paper. Robin on the other hand walked in between the beds of the two Beast Boys. "However, if you look at them closely you can see a difference."

"Yes, this friend Beast Boy has normal teeth, eyes, ears, hair, and other body parts." Starfire said pointing to the Beast boy on her right. She then pointed to the one on her left. "And this friend Beast Boy has fangs that stick out of his mouth, arms that seem much stronger, and much more...manly features."

Starfire chuckled slightly to herself at the last comment as the two boys smirked.

"That's because the second one isn't Beast Boy. It's the Beast." Raven whispered softly. Terra looked at the others and nodded.

"What?!" They all said together.

"The Beast has been taking control of Beast Boy for almost a week now. Between the time of me getting Terra and now. He. . .well he pressured me to do it basically." Raven stared at the ground.

"What do you mean he pressured you?" Robin said angrily.

"He just did...He.." Raven touched her throat softly and grimaced.

"Was that what happened at the tomb? Did the Beast take him over?" Cyborg asked. Raven nodded softly and felt tears sting her eyes. She blinked them away unwilling to let the Titans see her so weak.

"Why didn't you tell someone, Raven?" Robin demanded. "We would have put a stop to the pressure."

"There was pressure anyways. From all of you." Raven stood up slowly and walked to the door. "Besides, its over and done with now. Terra is back, everyone should be happy again."

"Raven." Robin demanded. But the empath had already started down the hall. Robin looked at the other Titans. "You guys stay here in case one of them wake up."

They nodded at their leader as he darted out the door. He followed the hall back to Raven's room but she wasn't there. He then headed to the roof where he found her staring off into the water.

"You can't always keep things to yourself Raven. We are a team."

"Somethings shouldn't be shared." Raven's voice cracked softly as she pulled her cloak around her tightly. "How was I supposed to tell you about it when I was so afraid for my life."

"Afraid? Raven. . .you're never afraid." Robin walked towards her and placed a hand softly on her shoulder. "Raven, talk to me."

"I can't." Robin realized a faintly metallic smell in the air and spun Raven to face him. She had her arms held tightly against herself, but Robin could make out the faint coloring of blood.

"Raven.." He grabbed her by the hands and pulled her arms out tracing the scars with his fingers gently. "Tell me what's going on Raven. You haven't been the same since.."

"Since I almost destroyed the world." Raven jerked her arm away. "Don't remind me."

"You saved the world Raven."

"After I let my father come and destroy it! I can never undo that. I can never un-see that! All those innocent people..they don't remember a thing. But I do. It was so dark, so cold..." Raven shuddered as a tear slid down her cheek. "I am nothing but a half-demon. A filthy witch who does not deserve such a life that I have. I'm not good enough...for anything. For anyone!"

"Raven, you are good. You are a Titan, a hero! You do good everyday-"

"I do good using evil magic! My blood is nothing but the blood of a filthy evil demon who raped an innocent women! I am the child of evil..No matter how much good I do, it will never make up for who I am and what I stand for. I don't deserve to live. And now that I have brought Terra back, I'm no longer needed."

"Ah, see that's where you are wrong." A voice sounded from behind the two and they turned to see Slade. "Haven't forgotten about me have you?"

* * *

><p><strong>An**: Again, sorry it took me so long to get back.

Next chapter: Will Slade take Raven, or will she give herself up? What will happen when Beast and Beast Boy awaken? What are the plans? Join me next time to find out!


	7. Set An Example

**A/N**: Hello my faithful readers. Ready for an update? :) Sorry it took me so long. It's gonna get juicy!

**I had a dream once, where I was a Titan..But sadly I had to wake up and be me. Poo...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap<strong>**ter**** Seven:**

"Slade." Robin snarled as he placed his hand on his staff of his belt. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you see, now that dear Raven no longer has a place among you Titans. I've come to claim her."

"No longer has a place? Of course she does. Raven will always be a Titan!" Robin felt him self stepping in front of the empath as he pulled out his weapon.

"Ah that's where you're wrong, Robin. Or do I have to remind you of the last time Terra was a part of your team." Slowly Slade began to approach the two. "The neglect you all made poor Raven suffer. All those movie and pizza nights you happened to forget her. I'm sure she remembers, don't you Raven."

Raven glared at him in the coldest of ways. "Leave me alone. I'd never go anywhere with you."

"Is that blood again, Little Witch? I see daddy never taught you not to play with knives." Slade chuckled as he pulled a blade from his belt. "He may have taught you nothing, but before his destruction your father let me in on a few secrets. Secrets that, undeniably, decide the fate of this world."

* * *

><p>Beast Boy groaned slightly as he blinked open his eyes. His head was pounding, and he felt like his entire body was filled with lead.<p>

"Oh man...what villain did we fight?" He whispered softly.

"Yourself." Beast Boy sat up slightly to see Cyborg typing away at the computer "Nice to see you awake."

"What do you mean myself?" Cyborg simply pointed towards Beast Boy's left and he slowly turned and was shocked by what he saw. Laying on the bed bedside him was...well him. Just, he looked a bit older, a bit taller, a bit more filled out in the chest and arms. His fangs were longer and sharper. "Is that..."

"The Beast, yes."

"And how is he.."

"Here. We aren't quite sure yet. It seems as though he split the two of you. Which in turn split Raven and Terra." Cyborg turned away from the computer.

"Raven and Terra. So that means- Terra is she okay? She's still alive right?"

"Yes, they are BOTH just fine." Cyborg said with a sigh. "But I still have some things to run with-"

"See ya!" The green boy was out the door in the blink of an eye. He rushed down the hall of the tower, his feet leading him down the familiar path toward Terra's room. He paused outside the door to catch his breath before letting the door slide to the side. Standing at the window, in a room that hadn't changed a bit, was the girl Beast Boy had given his heart to so long ago. "Terra?"

"Beast Boy?" She turned around and looked at him. Beast Boy moved so fast it was as if he teleported across the room and enveloped the girl in a hug.

"You're here, you're really, really here." He whispered into her hair.

"Yea, thanks to Raven." Terra slowly pushed Beast Boy out of the hug. "She worked really hard for this to happen, you know that right."

"Oh, I know. She really wanted you back, I mean we all did but. You know."

"Beast Boy. Stop." Terra covered his mouth. "Raven didn't do this for me, or for the Titans. She did it..for you."

"What do you mean?"

"You were so adamant about having me back here..she was pressured, ya know?"

"Pressured by me?"

"Well.." Terra paused and turned away from Beast Boy. "It's..complicated."

"Who? Who was pressuring her?"

"The Beast."

"So, he wasn't just..here all of a sudden?" Beast Boy said with a slight tremor in his voice.

"No, according to Raven he's been taking over you for a little while again. He's.. well Beast Boy he hurt her, a lot. He was giving her incentive to work harder to find that one solution that would make you happy." Terra looked at the green teen and saw his fist tighten at his sides. "I'm sorry Beast Boy, but the Beast he's gotten strong. Strong enough to where he's-"

"Here in the flesh." Beast Boy sighed. "We have a lot of work to do."

He slowly touched Terra's cheek and smiled. "At least we have you back, Terra."

"Beast Boy, I-"

Beast Boy had cut off her sentence with his lips pressed against hers. He held the blonde girl close and tangled one of his hands within her hair. He had missed her, and he wanted this kiss to let her know just how much. He managed to get her back pressed against the wall and he let his hand travel down the curves of her toned body as his kissed trail from her mouth down her neck and back to her jaw.

"Beast Boy.." Terra said breathlessly. Beast Boy pressed his mouth to hers again, a signal for her not to talk-not to ruin such a magical moment for him to have her here.

* * *

><p>Raven and Robin were covered in a cold sweat as they dodged every swing of blade and punch that Slade launched at them. But, the two titans were visibly starting to tire as each parry came closer and closer to landing a blow upon them. The most troubling thing seemed to be that Slade himself did not tire, he did not slow, and the force of each attack did not weaken.<p>

"Looks like the titans may be lacking a bit these days? What's the matter, too many trips to the pizza parlor?" Slade slashed his blade at Robin and it caught him down his arm from shoulder to elbow. Robin gasped in pain and stumbled back his hand covering the blood from the other slightly. Raven stopped mid-air stunned as the boy wonder fell to his knees, the pain evident on his face. "Poor little Birdy. Can't fly away?"

Slade chuckled evilly and placed his blade at the base of Robin's throat. He traced the tip of it across the jawline of his face.

"How easy it would be, to end your life. But no, now is not the time." Slade brought his knee into Robin's jaw causing a loud crack to erupt from it. Robin fell to the side and groaned in pain as Slade kicked once more landing a blow against his ribs. "No, you must live as a example of what will happen if you Titans stand in my way again."

Robin stood slowly grabbing his sides and looked past Slade to his empath friend. The eye contact was made and Robin willed for her to go back into the tower and tell the others. Raven disappeared without a sound and Slade was none the wiser to her disappearance. Instead, he grabbed Robin by the hair and smashed his face into his own knee. He then threw the titan onto the ground and kicked him once more. Blood covered the roof of the Titan Tower, but Slade was not finished making his example really known. Instead, he pulled out his blade again and walked to the boy that was coughing up blood in a crouch.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Robin. This is going to hurt." He laughed evilly as he took his blade and stabbed it into Robin's gut. Robin let out a scream of anguish as Slade pulled it back out again. "I missed all of your organs, so the wound won't kill you. But, your painful screams are reassuring that I have gotten my point across."

The door to the roof burst open and a blast from Cyborg's cannon came launching at Slade. He jumped out of the way and landed on the edge of the building.

"I will be back, Titans. And when I am I want my prize. If you know what's good for you next time you won't fight." And with that he fell backwards off the roof and was gone.

* * *

><p><strong> AN:** So, I hope you all enjoyed my newest installment to this story. I'm sorry it took me so long again. I hope there is no need for me to inform why it takes me a long time to update. As so, enjoy!

**Next Chapter:** What will happen to Robin? Will Terra get to tell Beast Boy the truth? What happens when the Beast wakes up? Stay tuned!


	8. Awakened

**A/N:** Hey guys! New Chapter! It's been so long. I really got stuck in a rutt for this story and I'm slowly digging my way out.

Anyways, enjoy!

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight:<br>**

Terra pushed Beast Boy away when she heard Robin scream from the roof. "What was that?"

"I'm sure it was nothing. He's probably just training." Beast Boy said as he tried to press his lips back against hers. Terra turned her head away.

"Beast Boy, seriously." The blonde pushed his shoulders and made enough room for her to squeeze out. "I'm gonna go check it out."

The green boy sighed and his ears flattened out. "Fine.."

The two ran down the hall until they ran into a hysterical Starfire.

"It is the horribleness, friends! I was just on my ay to get you." Tears fell like globs out of her eyes. "Our leader has been...how do you say..beaten senseless?"

"By who?" Beast Boy asked.

"Slade." Terra felt her hairs stand on ends at the mention of his name.

"Slade is here?"

"Was here? He said he wanted to "make an example" and that he would be "back for his prize" but we do not have any trophy to give him!" She started sobbing harder.

"It's gonna be okay Star. Where is everyone?" Terra patted her on the back.

"They are in...Raven is working her magic and Cyborg he went to clean the roof.." Starfire sniffed deeply and the trio headed to check on Robin.

When they walked in the room, they saw Raven with her hands cloaked in black hovering over Robin's unconscious form. Starfire went to the other side of the bed and watched him, affection evident in her gaze. The other two stood near Raven's side. Her hand was over his abdomen, where they could see a loarge blood stain on his clothing, but a clean closing wound that continued with Raven's help. When the wound was closed completely, Raven groaned and the black orb dissappeared from her hands and dragged a chair right behind her that she collapsed into.

"Raven, are you okay?" Beast Boy asked kneeling next to her.

"I'm fine.." She replied. "I just need to be careful not to overexert myself."

"Will he be okay?" Starfire piped up.

"Yes, he should be okay in just a few days. I healed all of his major problems. I can't heal his pride though."

'Where is his pride and how can it be healed as you say?" Starfire asked in a rush. She flew above the boy wonder looking him up and down.

"Star, pride isn't physical. There's nothing we can do." She looked hurt by the blue haired girls words and sat on the edge of the bed taking Robin's hand in her own.

"So, what now?" Beast Boy asked to break the awkward silence.

"We have to figure out what prize Slade wants." Terra crossed her arms and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"It's me." Raven said softly.

"What?" Beast Boy said loudly. He looked away trying to hide his sudden concern. Slade wanting Raven? For what reason?

"I don't know why, but he told me he wanted me when I had brought Terra back.."

"And you didn't tell anyone?" Cyborg made the other four jump as he came into the room. "Ray, why didn't you let us know?"

The half-demon looked at the ground and twiddled her thumbs together ignoring the stares she was getting.

"Raven, friend. Why did you not let us know?" Starfire asked more softly.

"I couldn't.."

"What do you mean you couldn't?" Terra asked.

"Wait, weren't you in her head at this time anyways?" Beast Boy asked pointing at her. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I hadn't been woken up at this point, I had no idea." Terra said.

"Well then why didn't you tell us?" Beast Boy said angrily. "Don't you think something like that should be told to the team? Don't you?!"

"Maybe all of you were so wrapped up in getting Blondie back, she felt...insignificant to your cares." All eyes turned to the voice. In the far bed, Beast sat up rolling his shoulders with a small smirk. "Surprise."

The room was quiet as he slowly stood up. Raven seemed frozen in place, Beast Boy seemed in shock, Terra and Starfire glared at him yet looked him up and down, and Cyborg aimed his cannon at his chest.

"Keep your butt on that bed, dude. Or you won't have one anymore." He said slowly. Beast just crossed his knee over his other leg.

"What? I can't be involved in the conversation." He looked at Raven and smiled. "Hey, sweetheart. Miss me?"

Raven looked away from him and slowly covered her neck subconsciously.

"Shut up." Terra spat.

"Shut up? If it weren't for me, you'd still be locked up in her dark, creepy head." Beast stood slowly, holding his hands up for Cyborg to see. "Days in bed, the least you can do is let me stand up."

"The least we can do? Are you kidding?" Beast Boy growled. "What are you doing here?"

"What? A guy can't want to be free?"

"Not if that guy is just me, in a different guy form, but still technically the same guy...guy." Beast Boy scratched his head having confused himself. Best just chuckled.

"You and I may look alike, but we have never been the same guy. Think of it as more..twins." He looked at himself in the mirror and ran a hand through his hair. "And I'm obviously the better looking one."

"Why you?!" Terra had to hold Beast Boy's frame back as he lunged at the taller changeling.

"Cyborg, how bout you hook me up and tell them the difference between us? I doubt you did a DNA test after we split am I right?" He sat back on the bed.

"I..No, I didn't." Cyborg lowered his cannon and looked at Beast Boy. "Give me one of your hairs will ya?"

"I don't see why I have to." He grumbled. Terra plucked one really quick and handed it to the other Titan, then Beast did the same from himself. Cyborg walked over to his computer and dropped the two hairs into separated containers. The computer buzzed and beeped filling up the silence in the room. Beast Boy grumbled, "This is ridiculous, there's no way he's his own person."

The computer beeped loudly several times, then showed the image of the hairs and a list of information pertaining to them. Everyone stayed silent as Cyborg read them. "I don't believe it."

"It's like I said, we're like twins." Beast smiled at Beast Boy.

"Exactly, but how.." Cyborg typed away engrossed in his new discovery.

"Oh, I can tell you that also." Beast smiled. "Remember when I first came about, after that chemical issue. Well, when that occurred it awakened genes in this fellow that weren't meant to be there. The spill didn't make him aggressive or anything, no...it made the recessive twin gene his mother had grow. I was there, new to the powers we both share and I had no way to control anything. I had to experience life in two seconds. I'm sure you can understand what that can do to someone. I had a mind of my own, and you all taught him how to shut it out. So, I started plotting, thinking about how I could get out on my own. And, I did it. All I had to do was use some of that emotional magic the Empath gives off and manipulate it for my own good."

"You learned to manipulate my powers?" Raven spat. Her eyes clashed with the Beasts before she looked away in fear. His eyes were hungry. Beast Boy found himself stepping between the two.

"It wasn't all that hard, sweet cheeks. They are fueled by your emotions after all, so I just had to discover what got you all worked up." Beast chuckled as he motioned toward Beast Boy and Terra. "As if that isn't obvious."

"Shut your mouth." Raven said standing up angrily.

"See, just one gesture towards-"

"Shut up! Shut up!"

"And you can hardly control-"

SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"

"Wonderful temper of yours. You really are a mess."

"SHUT UUUUUPPPP!" Raven's eyes turned black as she launched magic at Beast to fling him across the room. He held out his hand and seemed to catch it in mid-air. He then aimed it at Beast Boy, knocking the small teen off of his feet. He then lunged across the room, jumping over the bed, and latched Raven's arms in one of his hands and putting the other hand against her throat, it taken the shape of a claw. He smirked looking at the two other frozen Titans.

"Now, see there. Like I said, not too hard." He chuckled as Raven struggled against his hands, her power vibrating with fear. "The feeling of your fear is delicious. Just know the more you put out, the more I take. Ha, you're basically my magic whore."

"Shut your fucking mouth." Terra spat angrily raising small rocks she kept in a pouch on her belt. Raven stopped struggling, and there was defeat in her eyes.

"Terra, it's not worth it." She said softly.

"Now, here's what is going to happen. Rae and I are gonna take a trip, and you all are not going to come looking for us. If you do, I will not hesitate to kill her. Understood?" Beast Boy groaned from the corner and stood scratching his head. Raven looked at him pleadingly.

"Beast Boy, I have to tell you something. I-" She could feel her heart pounding and tried to control her powers.

"I did it all for you, Beast Boy. I did it so you can be happy. So you could have Terra back." Her powers began to spiral, but she'd already began and couldn't hold it back anymore. "I did it because I love y-"

Suddenly, she felt herself jerked through the air as Beast took control of her powers and the two of the phased out of the building. When they halted, she hit the ground hard slamming her head against something cold and concrete. The world blurred before her, and she felt arms lifting her up. She wished deeply that she could slip away into the darkness looming ahead and never wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it took a really long time for me to update. But, I hope you are all still with me. 3

I'll try and have another update as soon as I can. Bear with me please.


End file.
